


Lost Kingdom 008

by Andrea1126



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xuyan luoyan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126
Summary: 洛言车许言剧情





	Lost Kingdom 008

许墨坐在研究室的办公桌前，手中的水笔被灵活转动，在空中划过漂亮的弧线，最终砸在厚厚的一沓文件上。白底黑字，King几个英文大字清晰的映在许墨低度数的镜片中。  
King，是整个计划的必要人物。只要使用了特殊药物，就能激发出King体内的另一种Evol——Human Evolution。  
刚刚来自组织的视屏会议让许墨心情很糟糕。尤其是Helios用那张冷若冰霜与平时判若两人的脸，对他说出：“可别太贪玩。”的时候。虽说许墨的情绪表情掌控力十分强大，但一想到组织所谓的King是李泽言，而自己又是这次围剿行动的负责人，他几乎绷不住一贯的冷淡。  
加入Black Swan的原因，其实是因为自己那素未谋面的父亲许夜。他的父亲在三十年前还只有十几岁的时候靠着制毒制药发家，意外发现了自身的超能力以及激发他人超能力的药物。许墨的母亲，那个陪酒女，就是这个男人的第一个试验品。也是最成功的一个。她不仅得到了Evol，还诞下天生拥有强大Evol的许墨。但许墨的父亲并不满足于此，于是他把目光放到了李泽宇的儿子身上。  
一心只想要儿子出人头地的李泽宇，答应了许夜的要求，任他带走了年仅11的李泽言，并在其体内埋下了King的种子。  
天资过人，家世显赫的李泽言无疑是King基因的最好携带者。李家长子天生就该是王者。  
然而年幼的李泽言并不知情。他以为那只是父亲对自己做过各式各样奇怪事情的其中之一，最普通的身体检查罢了。  
这些故事是许夜找到许墨的时候告诉他的。这也是为什么许墨确认这是自己那人渣父亲的原因。  
“听说你在和白中将谈合作？这很好。当然，你的主要任务是带回我们的King。”许夜微笑道。这时候，许墨才发现血缘的可怕之处。  
冷血的笑容，危险的气息。  
我给泽言带去的，也是这种感觉吗？  
许墨有些心烦意乱了。但他不该这样，也不可能这样。他是Black Swan最狠的男人，没有七情六欲，没懂在乎和珍惜。手上的人命就是蝼蚁。  
然而事情一旦扯上李泽言便全乱了。  
他脑中浑浑噩噩的出现了那张在衣柜里被按着却依然傲气十足倔强无比的漂亮脸蛋，对自己说着：“笨蛋。”  
许墨看着桌上的麻醉枪和军刀。他扣心自问着，自己真的能把李泽言带回BS利用完最后无情杀掉吗？  
其实这根本是个扯淡的问题。  
答案从十年前的那一天起就已经很清楚了。  
那个吻，那场风。  
早已不可能。  
——————————————————  
李泽言如往常一样坐在华锐顶楼的总裁办公室里，眉头紧锁，只是手中的策划案变为了一份黑色封面的档案。  
这是白起刚刚带来的资料，有关BlackSwan最新药物研究的文件。李泽言紧紧盯着King四个大字，虽说早就有猜到，但真相摊在自己眼前的一瞬间，还是从心底感到一阵凉意。  
根据白起安插的卧底汇报，BlackSwan需要自己身上一种名为King的基因来完成某项实验。虽然实验内容尚未打探到，但现在得到的信息也已有不少。  
李泽言内心也对许墨的突然接近，有了数。  
点开手机的新闻，果不其然是关于国际巨星周棋洛的铺天盖地的消息。可这次的内容不再是这个金发碧眼大男孩的新成就。而是他死在了拍摄现场的爆炸中。  
不可置信的点开新闻视屏，李泽言很难相信前几日还在房间里……的周棋洛，自己的弟弟，就这样死在了工作中。  
这件事，李泽言隐隐约约觉得不对劲，他的直觉告诉他，他应该联系许墨。  
电话那头的人似乎是心有灵犀一般，不过几秒就打了过来。  
“我猜，你想问我周棋洛的事情。”笑意吟吟的声音飘入李泽言的耳朵，“你可以去生命科学研究所的旧址看看。”  
“……那不是已经废弃了吗？”李泽言皱眉，他记得新研究所的成立还是他父亲李泽宇的投资。  
“泽言，有些东西还是你自己看看比较好。”许墨的语气变得有些沉重，“抱歉，我还在忙，没法陪你去了。”  
说完他便挂断了电话。面对Hades小人得志的阴险笑容，许墨冷冷开口：“我不会和你合作的。对于King……我有自己的打算。”  
———————————————————-  
生命科学研究所的旧址位于城郊，相对荒无人烟的地方，因为时不时有闹鬼的传闻，整个废墟又弥漫着死亡的味道，所以很少有人会主动接近那里。  
李泽言黑色的宾利缓缓停靠在门口。轮胎碾过石子粒的声音克拉克拉的响。不知是不是心理作用。越接近旧址的地方，天空也愈发阴沉，似乎随时都会降下瓢泼大雨。  
但李泽言并不相信所谓的传说，也丝毫不惧怕这些有的没的。他给手枪上了膛，使其随时处于待发状态。  
果不其然，生命研究所的内部与外表看起来一样残破，根本不像是有人使用过的迹象。  
李泽言非常清楚周棋洛怕鬼，怕黑，也害怕孤独。这样的他怎么可能会出现在这里……可比起这些，李泽言更无法接受他死亡的消息。  
周棋洛，你在哪里。李泽言口中低吟。  
随着不断的深入，窗外的光渐渐地消失，只剩下前方黯淡无光的长长走廊，以及走廊两侧一扇扇紧闭的大门。李泽言听到了隐隐约约的声音。  
像是有什么人在交谈。脚步声由远及近。  
“你确定看到这里有人吗，Artemis。”  
“是。你在这里盯着他，我去检查。”  
李泽言心中一紧。那是许墨的声音。虽说他觉得许墨应该不会伤害自己，可是第六感告诉他，他不能被另一个被叫做Artemis的女人发现。  
李泽言试着寻找一扇能够让他躲下一阵搜查的门。可偏偏门都上了锁。眼看女人高跟鞋踏在地上的声音越来越近，就在那个拐角处正要出现的那一刹那。  
有一双手，将李泽言扯入了门内。  
青年有一张面无表情的冷峻的脸庞。在计算机幽幽蓝光的下显出一股无机质的漠然，那双海蓝色的眼睛就像是机器人。  
青年做了个嘘的手势示意李泽言站在死角不要说话，自己则打开门直直面对了那个女人。  
“你在这里干什么，Helios。”女人的声音听上去相当不快。  
“关你什么事，”Helios皱起眉，语气也充分体现了他对眼前人的厌恶，“我在这里自然有我的目的，如果没什么事的话请你离开。”  
Artemis也不想和人多计较，再次朝室内看了几眼，发现一无所获后摆摆手便离开了。  
Helios关上了那扇门。不着痕迹的上了锁。  
“轮到你了，你说说大名鼎鼎的华锐总裁在这里干什么。”青年有着那张无比相似的脸庞，却不见了熟悉而温暖人心的笑容，李泽言一时竟分不清眼前人的身份。  
他从暗中走出，拍拍身上的灰尘：“问别人问题之前，先自我介绍才是礼貌吧。”  
“抱歉啊，李总，您自小贵族教育，我这等粗人可不一样。”青年表情嘲弄又一副懒得跟你多说的冷漠，“不肯说也没关系，快滚，我这儿不是收容所，不招待迷路的小猫咪。”  
“你觉得以我的能力，没办法处理你们三个？”李泽言眯起眼，掌心暗中张开，黑色的空间逐渐扭曲成一个球，四周包裹着宛若银河的光圈，看着既美丽又危险，“我的目的只有一个，周棋洛在哪里。”  
“看来我们都低估你了，李泽言……或者说，King。”青年逐渐靠近，以至于右腿已经卡进了李泽言的腿间，“不过你下不去手，对吗？”  
“……呵，这可说不准。”男人紫色的眼眸在暗中散发着银色的光，像极了一朵玫瑰，美丽诱人采摘却浑身带刺。  
“毕竟，阿言哥哥是不会对弟弟出手的吧。”Helios绽放了一个温暖的笑容，“你要的周棋洛，就在这里。”  
李泽言的唇被狠狠吻住，对方如同缺氧几乎窒息的人一样疯狂掠夺他嘴中的空气。尽管身高差距了些，但Helios的力道却很大，按住李泽言的双手，银色的M1911掉落在地上，被踹开不小的距离。  
李泽言从这个吻中明白了，尽管性格，外貌都不同了，但他就是周棋洛，那个爱撒娇，喜欢抱抱的可爱弟弟。失而复得的感觉很奇妙，他说不出自己内心到底是什么感受。  
“他们说你死了。”李泽言语气中附上淡淡的疲惫，紧绷的神经总算在这一刻得到了放松。他任由周棋洛在自己身上对自己做各种暧昧的事情。  
“怎么会。”青年解开皮带，牙尖舌尖轻轻触碰对方形状优美的锁骨和胸肌。温热湿滑又带着轻微刺痛的触感让李泽言很快有了反应，Helios的中指宛如经过紧密计算的机器似的精准滑到臀部中央，毫不犹豫的突进去。  
“嘶。”李泽言吃痛出声，男性的后穴并不像女性那样适合侵入，一开始都是十分紧致的。尽管有肠液的润滑，却依旧不足以让东西猛地插入。  
“阿言哥哥，放松。这里又没有别人。”Helios凑在李泽言耳边喃喃，哄小孩儿似的一下一下顺着他的后背。随后有条不紊地，抽出一根手指，插入两根。抽出两根后，插入三根……  
李泽言明明知道可以推开他的，但不知道为，却好像有什么深层的原因阻止了自己的反抗。  
Helios像要撕裂自己占有的这具躯体，狠狠地抽出、顶入、抽出……最后猛然一个挺身，在最深处释放出自己的热量。极度的快感让李泽言眼前一阵空白。  
周棋洛深深地呼吸着，在李泽言身上伏了两三秒，他握着对方腰肢，慢慢把湿淋淋的器官抽出来。  
贴心的为兄长抚平了西装高级面料的褶皱。  
“跟我回去。”李泽言冷不丁冒出一句话。  
Helios手里动作一顿：“抱歉啊，阿言哥哥。我回不去。”  
系上领结，他捂住了李泽言的嘴。金橙色的眼睛直直的对上那抹紫色。  
“我命令你，走出这里，不要再回来，忘记Helios，并且……周棋洛也已经死了。”


End file.
